


Worship

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Murder Husbands - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Smut, Will feeling the love, its physical too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal feeling, admiring, tasting him had Will drowning again</p><p>***<br/>So, long ago I saw someone asking for a fic where Will could get to know he is attractive and beautiful, here have it at Will knowing just how much he is worshipped by Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

It was different and something Will should have seen coming but the thing is he didn´t

“Worship” was a term that for him seemed to belong to church

Still it was the only word to come at his mind each time he tried to think of a name for the form Hannibal expressed his love for him

He wasn´t used to have the passion, love and care so clear to him, to have it his way with such intensity

Relationships always had been a weird thing for him, mostly just sex, for it was the only thing people seemed to get from him, he just couldn´t connect with them oh and all the times his partners have seemed to grow to think he was a freak, had not done well; he wasn´t used to feeling confortable on his own skin, mostly because mentally related stuff, but there was the physical as well, the notion of not being attractive enough, not appealing enough

Yet somehow he had managed to lure a man that was fascinated by the beauty and art of the world who tells him often enough how “enticing” he was, both mentally and physically, Hannibal´s words not his

He was still getting completely used to the feeling, but using it was proving really interesting

It had started with Hannibal gazing at him out of the corner of his eye, sometimes staring when he thought Will wasn´t paying attention

At first it made him uncomfortable, he was not accustomed to have that kind of _yearning of him_ that Hannibal seemed to _feel for him_ , looking back he felt like an idiot, he had have always that kind of attention from Hannibal, maybe the difference was knowing what the feeling behind that gaze was about, not only the love, but the physical infatuation as well

Now every time he stretched, every time he walked around the house just with a t-shirt and boxers on, he met a marvelous feeling of _power_

Of course it extended to him wearing a full suit, especially if it was one that Hannibal had help him choose

It all started when he had catch Hannibal staring at him while he read, & Bedelia´s words keep rolling around his head.

 **_Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you_ ** _?_

He knew by now that Hannibal loved him, and how deep that love ran inside his veins

But desire was something a bit different, or so he had thought; Hannibal would look at him with naked adoration, devotion screaming at Will every time he looked back into Hannibal´s eyes

And as expected he used it to torture him every chance he got, after all it was assured fun & pleasure

 

That´s why he was walking inside the little library they have, Hannibal sitting on an arm chair

Walking to the twin couch in front of Hannibal´s, humming to himself, tracing a hand from the back of his neck all the way down his chests slowly while sighing

 

Hannibal seemed to finally realize Will was actually naked, if the book falling to the ground was anything to go by, the intake of air also gave Will a clue that Hannibal´s attention was all his

He had been doing some work of his own, he was half hard already, pulling at the pubic hair at the line of his pelvis he let himself moan low, while his other hand took a travel though his curls and let his head fall back exposing his neck, biting his lips, Will started to travel his hand to his thighs and the other toward his chest, hearing movement he managed to say “Not touching Hannibal”  a deep growl his answer, biting the smirk threatening to awake in his face Will decided to take a look at his work

Hannibal was indeed paying attention, sitting across from him with the palms of his hands firmly on the small table between them, as if he was a lion ready to attack, his eyes were dilated, & the look was that of a starving man who just encounter a feast, and Will felt inclined to let him starve a while

More sure of himself, Will teased the skin of the leg he had over the other, the one Hannibal had better look at, the one forbidding him of seeing Will´s erection, staring at him directly in the eyes while taking himself in hand, he crossed his legs even harder as to cover a bit more, finally letting his smirk out at Hannibal, one of his legs was over the other, which was making the ordeal even more difficult but for his plans it was necessary

Hannibal´s answer was a grunt while moving forward, Will stopped moving and stared harder, an order on itself, a clear “Don´t”, catching himself Hannibal stayed in place, not moving at all, just letting his shoulders fall a fraction, with a small smile Will returned to his previous movement throwing his head back after a few thrusts on his fist, making sure to make his taking of breath heard across the table

Picking his pace, massaging his nipples with his free hand, he allowed himself a loud moan along with little others small noises of pleasure

“Will” the whisper sounded so small Will almost stopped and checked if it had truly came out of Hannibal

Taking a little of mercy or perhaps being even more cruel, Will let go of his cock and with as much grace as he could muster left his leg fall but instead of the ground he choose the little table to accommodate it, lifting the other one and doing the same, opening his legs and caressing the inside of his thighs, knowing this gave Hannibal a clear view of Will´s erection and opening

“Are you _hungry_ Hannibal?” Will practically moaned at him while holding his balls with one hand and going beyond with the other

The ravenous stare was expected, if not it´s intensity, it never stopped surprising him, how sure of himself and powerful it made him feel

Staring back Will shock his head “Not yet”, swallowing hard Hannibal made himself retreat, Will hadn´t even noticed he had gotten closer

Moving slowly one of his legs from side to side Will put one of his fingers inside his mouth watching Hannibal lick at his lips

Trailing said finger all the way down his body he started to tease his opening and bringing his other hand back at his nipples Will made sure to put a **_show_**

“Mmmm” trying to make low noises and as many as he could, letting his finger going inside Will swallowed the little whimper with the form of Hannibal´s name threatening to escape from his lips

“The lube” an order that had Hannibal literally running upstairs, smiling widely, the smugness was an incredible satisfying sensation at the moment, even knowing the game had to end soon, he wouldn´t last much more longer, time did past fast when one was having fun, his erection was becoming painful and he knew exactly what, or better said _who_ could and would relief him

Taking the lube from Hannibal´s hand with care as to not touch him _yet,_ Will made sure to put enough in his hand to stretch himself a bit faster, putting two fingers inside and trying to relax while keeping his watch on Hannibal, which was difficult and when the pain turned into pleasure he turned back at jerking himself, between his own moans he could still listen to Hannibal´s deep intakes of breath, going faster and throwing his head back at the marvelous feeling running though his entire body, he finally gave in

A loud whimper of “Hannibal!” was all it took for the rushing of clothes to be heard

Opening his legs more, Will got ready for what was to come, he knew he had teased Hannibal for quite a time, and now he would get devoured, the mere idea had his eyes rolling back and his toes curling

“You let me starve for quite the time” Hannibal added getting between Will´s open legs, while taking his tie slowly away from his neck “Now I´ll ravage you, my dear” Hannibal voice was rough, sending tremors of exquisite pleasure down Will´s spine, anticipation and excitement clouded his mind, letting him with the only capacity of whimpering his need

The kiss was hard, lips moving against his with force, biting and nearly dragging blood “Too many clothes on” Will whined at Hannibal pulling his shirt off, taking the offending item and throwing it behind the couch Will gave a pleased hum

Hannibal took Will´s face a started to kiss him with more gentle movements, his hands moving to take a hold of his favorite curls and tug exposing Will´s neck, “You are magnificent Will” gazing, both of them breathing hard, he could only lick his lips before given in an trail his tongue across the delectable pale skin, nipping and biting, not enough to drag blood, _not yet_ ; Hannibal took the game in his hands now

“You have a divine skin Will” he remarked while trailing down Will´s chest towards his hard nipples

“Hannibal _please_ I´m ready” Will made it sound as if he was about to beg as he could come up with, without actually meaning it, and both knew Hannibal knew

“Maybe when you start to mean it, my dear” he bit at Will´s side earning a yelp

Kisses, caresses, nips, even the little bites were completely consuming; the devotion that Hannibal put on each touch, making feel as precious and maddening as he didn´t know it could be felt

Will looked put out at him when the tickling on the inside of his left foot started, but as his eyes landed on Hannibal´s his breath was once again taken as the pure fascination they directed at him made his throat tight, his heart pounding fast and that deliciously inexplicable feeling inside his belly take over his entire body, sending tremors along his skin from head to toe

 A feather like touch from the heel to his calf, a dedicated kiss planted on his sole by Hannibal´s lips in form of reverence

It was a feeling he had not experienced before being with Hannibal; sex, he knew what having sexual relationships were like, even if he had not have that many experiences, the few ones had left him empty or a distant unsatisfying feeling, maybe because his connections with the other persons were never strong enough; this now was, different from what he had even dare to imagine, Hannibal made everything feel unique, every caress full of meaning, not one empty, not one just for touching, each and every single one a reminder that now, now _they could have_ this, now he was allowed to touch, every nip with veneration, the only word Will could come up with when he tried to explain how Hannibal´s touches made him felt was _worship_ , all consuming love, having Hannibal feeling, admiring, _tasting_ him had Will drowning again, and how much he did welcome the sensation now

After a few minutes feeling nothing but raw pleasure, burning his skin, begging for more of the insisting tongue on his whole body  he was more than ready to beg vocally as well as his body did

“Please, please I mean it this time, please Hannibal!” he gasped and pulled at the greyish-blonde, “please” Will whispered moving his head aside in what he hoped was a submissive way

It was enough, Hannibal took one of his legs bringing it over his shoulder leaving a kiss at the inside of Will´s thigh and starting to slowly penetrate him

“Oh yes!” Will answer was immediate pulling Hannibal toward him as much as allowed bringing their lips together, once he was relaxed enough the pace was picked and Hannibal knew they wouldn´t last but he would make it worth the wait

“Don´t touch” he ordered when Will tried to take himself and jerk off, the whine did nothing but make Hannibal all the more starving for more of the exquisite pleasure noises Will was granting him with

Going harder and changing the angle to be hitting Will´s sweet spot, he could feel himself ready to orgasm

The sweet, marvelous shout of “Hannibal!” from Will made him immediately bit his neck, Will´s body jerked up, his eyes rolling backward and a delicious “O” forming in his lips was all it took and Hannibal finally broke, filling Will

When both were sated, embraced on the couch Will couldn´t resist

“Are you full now?” the chuckle Hannibal gave filled him of that sensation, through his skin, from his stomach and his chest, a joy making him feel so delightful

Taking Will´s left hand and kissing the silver ring stared directly into Will´s eyes

“You my dear are the most exquisite feast one could have the honor of taste”

Worship appears to be a weak word now, for what they both feel towards one another

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of skills, but I wanted to write something like this
> 
> I can´t believe I wrote this even when I had said I would quit doing crap
> 
> PLEASE if you see mistakes point them to me so I can correct them, since this is unbeta


End file.
